Ninja High School
Ninja High School is published by Antarctic Press. The Current price per issue is $2.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Ninja High School #130: 20 Jul 2005 Current Issue :Ninja High School #131: 31 Aug 2005 Next Issue :Ninja High School #132: Sep 2005 Status Monthly on-going. Started in ??? Characters Main Characters *'Ricky Feeple' - High school student at Quagmire High. Son of one of the greatest ninjas alive, and a pretty good ninja in his own right. Younger brother of Jeremy Feeple, the original star of the comic Allies *'Anna Feeple' - Ricky's mother. One of the greatest ninjas alive, she maintains a facade as a stay-at-home housewife. A single parent, after her husband disappeared into an alternate dimension and was presumed dead. Enemies *'Lendo Rivalsan' - CEO of the Rival Ninja Corporation. *'Tetsuo Rivalsan' - Younger brother of Lendo. Wants to be a great ninja, but is not all that good. Considered a failure of the family. *'Yumei Katana' - Stepsister of Tetsuo. Was once a ninja and Ricky Feeple's nemesis, but has now renounced that way of life to be a normal girl and hang out with her boyfriend. Minor Characters *'Meppy' - Catgirl, gym teacher at Quagmire High. Kind of mean, but has a good fashion sense (for a cat, that is). *'The Kenterminator' - Muscular cyborg that works for the Rival Ninja Corporation. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Quagmire, U.S.A.' - Seemingly a small American city, many starnge things happen in Quagmire, and the residents never bat an eye. Recent Storylines Ninja High School #131 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ninja High School #130 Ricky and a bunch of other high school students think that they're on their way to a Junior Retreat, but instead they are shanghied to a mysterious island, where they're forced to compete against each other in the Presidential Physical Fitness Program while wearing skimpy bathing suits. Ninja High School #129 Tetsuo and a gang of ninja-bots ambush Yumei at the airport, but she gets away and takes a flight to Quagmire. Enroute, Tetsuo unleashes a giant mecha atatck on the plane, but that also fails. Anna Feeple picks up Yumei at the airport, and Yumei announces her intention to defeat her former sensei in combat. But first, Tutsuo and Yumei have a final confrontation at the Feeple house; Tetsuo is defeated physically, but he tricks Yumei into marrying the Ricky-bot and considers that to be a victory. Yumei tells Anna of her decision to give up ninjitsu, but first she challenges her former teacher to a duel, and is soundly defeated. Yumei leaves Quagmire, and has to break the news of her nuptials to her now-former boyfriend. Ninja High School #128 On their way back to Quagmire from Hawaii, Yumei & her boyfriend Michael are attacked and captured by Lendo and a band of pirates. Tutsuo attaempts to forcibly marry off Yumei to the Ricky-bot, but she and Michael escape in a rowboat. Ninja High School #127 Tetsuo is determined to prove his superiority over his stepsister Yumei by ambushing her with a bunch of ninja robots. When his plan fails miserably, his older brother Lendo threatens to disown him if he ever loses another battle. Learning that one of the ninja robots, a 'Ricky-Bot', has developed a crush on Yumei, Tetsuo hatches a plan to humiliate her by marrying her off to the robot. Meanwhile, Yumei decides to travel back to Quagmire to confront her old sensei, Anna Feeple. Past Storylines Collections *''Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 1'' - "Jeremy Feeple's an average high-schooler in Quagmire, a not-so-average small town. Then two lovely ladies enter his life: ninja Ichikun 'Ichi Koo' Ichinohei and Princess Asrial of Salusia. Both are intent on marrying him for their own benefit. Can Jeremy survive their affections and weaponry long enough to take that Steamology exam on Friday?" *''Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 2'' *''Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 3'' *''Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 4'' - "A county fair day in nearby Flugerville goes out of control when a local ice-cream heiress decides she doesn't want competition from Sammi's booth. Then Jeremy finally discovers where his father is, but to reunite with him, he, Ichi and Asrial must travel down the rabbit—er, rat hole into...Dimension X!" *''Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 5'' - "A tall, dark—and fanged—stranger enters Anna Feeple's life. Then it's time for a history lesson on the life Professor Steamhead. A bizarre photocopier mishap teaches Asrial and Ichi that you CAN have too much Jeremy, and then the past AND future catch up with history teacher Mita Celande! An average day in Quagmire is anything but average!" *''Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 6'' - collects issues 23-27. "Jeremy's latest lovely female pursuer is an android named May who wants to kidnap him across time and space! If she isn't stopped, it'll mean a near-lifeless future Earth ruled by the HNC and the Zardons! Then, Ichi faces what may an even greater challenge: trying out for Quagmire's Combat Cheerleaders!" History Background Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Ninja High School #130 - Main Story & Plot: Chris Reid, Additional Story Elements & Art: Ben Dunn, Editing & Lettering: Doug Dlin, Toning: Robby Bevard, Editor: Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Ben Dunn Ninja High School #129 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Ninja High School #128 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Toning: David Hutchison & Robby Bevard, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Ninja High School #127 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Publishing History Originally published by Eternity Press. Intended as a mini-series, but continued on as a regular series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 2466 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #126 $2.99 *FEB05 2547 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #127 $2.99 *MAR05 2577 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #128 $2.99 *APR05 2601 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #129 $2.99 *MAY05 2473 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #130 $2.99 *JUN05 2743 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #131 $2.99 *AUG05 2681 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #132 $2.99 *SEP05 2727 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #133 $2.99 *OCT05 2761 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL #134 $2.99 Other *SEP05 2728 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL PROM FORMULA $5.95 *SEP05 2729 NINJA HIGH SCHOOL YEARBOOK 2005 $4.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ninja High School #132: Oct 2005 :Ninja High School #133: Nov 2005 Links *Antarctic Press - The Publisher of Ninja High School *wikipedia:Ninja High School - The Wikipedia entry for NHS *furry:Ninja High School - The NHS page on WikiFur Category:Humor Category:Adventure Category:OEL Manga